Destellos de luz
by Ahida
Summary: Historia ambientada después de la derrota de Freezer en Namek y el regreso de Goku a la Tierra. No existen los androides, ni la máquina del tiempo, ni ningún nuevo enemigo, sólo un príncipe dividido entre luz y tinieblas que elige su futuro..


_Historia ambientada después de la derrota de Freezer en Namek y el regreso de Goku a la Tierra. No existen los androides, ni la máquina del tiempo, ni ningún nuevo enemigo, sólo un príncipe dividido entre luz y tinieblas que elige su futuro.._

Destellos de luz

Todo está tranquilo en aquella llanura desolada, donde se enfrentaron unos minutos antes los dos guerreros más fuertes del universo. Sólo el sol, cada vez más rojo, al horizonte, recalca los segundos de lo que parece una imagen atemporal.

Vegeta está inmóvil, a pocos pasos de un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Su rostro, generalmente impasible, deja entrever una expresión sorprendida, casi velada de decepción.

El hombre que osó privarlo del honor, perdonándole la vida, y le usurpó hasta ahora la venganza, yace sin vida a sus pies.

En silencio, revive aquellos meses pasados mientras lo esperaba: la exasperante visión de su peor enemigo transformado en super saiyajin, los entrenamientos imposibles a los cuales se sometió, el sudor y la sangre que no lograron esconder sus lágrimas de frustración, las noches sin dormir, los músculos doloridos, aquél odio incrustado en cada célula de su cuerpo que le hicieron soñar con el momento en que, finalmente, el tomaría venganza...

No pensó en que todo habría concluido tan rápido, ni siquiera imaginó ese instante, ese momento en que la rabia y el obsesivo deseo de destrucción alojados en él, se fusionaran en una ola imparable de energía, dándole el poder de una leyenda.

Era la primera vez que se transformaba.

Incluso cuando se presentó en su casa para desafiarlo, aquella misma tarde, había sido empujado por el exasperado deseo de golpear a su rival, no desde la seguridad de una victoria.

 _\- ¡Sal fuera, Kakarotto! - Dijo, en una orden fría y autoritaria, como cualquier otra frase salida de sus labios._

 _El saiyajin criado en la Tierra compareció casi enseguida, masticando el último bocado de una cena extrañamente anticipada._

 _\- ¿Por qué me buscas a estas horas? – preguntó asombrado. Llevaba una servilleta, impuesta por su mujer, atada firmemente detrás del cuello, y algunos granos de arroz todavía pegados a las mejillas._

 _Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron de repente, como si no lograran tolerar la vista de aquel rival que encarnaba la antítesis misma del guerrero saiyajin. Se irritó más de lo habitual, empujándolo a apretar los puños para contenerse y reprimir el deseo urgente de golpearlo._

 _\- Estoy aquí para reclamar lo que siempre me has negado._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres, Vegeta? - Preguntó lentamente, saboreando cada sílaba._

 _\- Una lucha a muerte._

 _A pesar de su odio y su sed de venganza, sabía que no podría competir con un supersaiyajin. Sin embargo, decidió desafiarlo, empujado por la obstinación suicida que lo caracterizaba, convencido de que, en su determinación, encontraría el poder necesario para vencer a su rival, y con el total convencimiento de que el príncipe de los saiyajins no podría jamás ser más débil que un guerrero de tercera clase de su misma raza._

 _Comenzó a luchar infatigablemente, elevando cada gota de su energía hasta el infinito, sin piedad, sin temor a un resultado sangriento, con la respiración cada vez más entrecortada y una mirada feroz e impasible que se negaba a admitir una derrota, algo inimaginable en la mente del príncipe de la más poderosa raza de guerreros que jamás existió._

 _Y, por fin, su superioridad emergió._

 _Resplandeciendo luz y destellos por todo su cuerpo, con un grito salvaje que de humano no tuvo nada, se transformó justo frente a su rival, en el preciso instante en que ya su cuerpo, en lugar de la victoria, buscaba obsesivamente la muerte, algo mucho más aceptable que otra nueva derrota._

 _Una incesante oleada de energía le atravesó las venas con una intensidad abrasadora, restableciendo de nuevo la enorme diferencia que, por lógica, debía haber entre el príncipe de los saiyajins y él último de sus subordinados._

 _Kakarotto comprendió enseguida que era inferior a él. Supo de inmediato que, ni siquiera haciendo uso de la determinación inquebrantable con la que se enfrentó a Vegeta la primera vez, sería suficiente para contrarrestar aquel poder inconmesurable que acababa de convertir al príncipe de los saiyajins en el guerrero perfecto. Sin embargo, continuó combatiendo._

 _Hasta al final._

 _Hasta su final…_

Vegeta sonríe, mientras la sangre, cada vez más densa, resbala desde sus dedos hacia el suelo, gota a gota, lentamente…

Bastaron unos pocos segundos para traspasar el corazón de aquél guerrero que fue exiliado por su misma raza y que, por una extraña casualidad del destino, hasta al príncipe de los saiyajins derrotó.

Su rostro de eterno niño todavía conserva aquella mirada asombrada con la que se ha visto arrancar la vida, con una sorpresa de dolor y desilusión al haberle llegado la muerte de una forma tan imprevista, espejo de una traición de alguien a quien consideró un amigo.

Quizás nunca creyó que su adversario realmente deseara matarlo, dando prueba de su habitual e inquebrantable buena fe.

Vegeta camina un paso hacia él, reflejando en su rostro una expresión impasible.

\- Siempre has sido demasiado ingenuo, Kakarotto.- Comenta con desprecio, justo antes de que su risa triunfante rompa por fin el hechizo de aquel silencio, resonando hasta las montañas más lejanas.

El sonido ronco y despiadado hiere sus propios oídos, mezclándose con el regusto amargo de aquella victoria inesperadamente demasiado fácil. Incluso la satisfacción de haber demostrado por fin su superioridad sobre un guerrero que tuvo que serle inferior, aparece extrañamente efímera, casi como un remordimiento.

Comienza a acercarse a él, una vez más, en silencio, incapaz de escuchar su propia risa.

Ni siquiera ahora consigue mirarlo sin sentir un odio casi exasperado. Odio, y una turbación extraña y cada vez más apremiante, como si en lugar de la ira que lo había impulsado y guiado en sus entrenamientos en aquellos últimos meses, lo único que ahora quedara fuera un vacío profundo e infinito.

Aprieta los labios, ahogando de esta forma las frases sarcásticas y ofensivas con las que se había burlando de su adversario durante y después del combate. Porque sólo en esta única ocasión, desde aquella primera vez en que sus manos de niño se mancharon de sangre, no parece encontrar las palabras para una última burla a un enemigo muerto.

Se da la vuelta, borrando de sus ojos el cuerpo exánime de aquél que ha sido un odiado rival, un objetivo a alcanzar, el que quizás más que nadie ha marcado su vida.

Ahora, son otros los pensamientos que se arremolinan en su mente, tan agudos y penetrantes que hacer vacilar por un instante su expresión victoriosa.

Días pasados, vislumbró una luz que intentó persuadirle, tan cerca estuvo que con sólo estirar su mano habría podido agarrarse. Pero la oscuridad presente en su corazón era demasiado fuerte.

Acababa de despertar del olvido en que estaba encerrada su naturaleza saiyajin, capturada por un par de ojos azules más ardientes que el fuego, y de una turbación que aún no logra explicar y que lo dejó indefenso, incapaz de conquistar su enésimo planeta. Ni siquiera ahora, con las manos empapadas de la sangre de su rival, consigue borrar la idea de que aquel sueño habría podido llegar a gustarle.

Quizás, si Kakarotto no hubiera vuelto del espacio, aquella molesta terrícola habría logrado llegar a cambiarlo.

Sus rasgos se endurecen de pronto, pero sus defensas ya han sido penetradas por aquel único y vívido pensamiento que inconscientemente supo que debía temer:

Dos ojos azules que nunca se humillaron frente a él, tan intensos que podían paralizar su respiración.

Un frágil humana con el coraje de una guerrera.

...su mujer...

Y luego un rostro infantil, marcado por aquellos colores en cuyo ceño parecían un total y molesto despropósito, y aquellos pequeños brazos regordetes que se extendían hacia él, y a los cuales nunca se dignó a prestarles la más mínima atención, salvo una noche oscura, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando los llegó a acariciar con una delicadeza en la que no se reconoció.

...su hijo...

Por extraño que parezca, son estos los recuerdos más nítidos y claros que golpean su mente. Ni todas las matanzas de las que siempre se ha jactado, ni las conquistas de planetas enteros, ni la descarga de violenta adrenalina con la que ha puesto en juego su vida en cada batalla, son reminiscencias suficientemente poderosas como para eliminarlos.

Estos pequeños fragmentos de luz, lo rozan con ternura, acariciando su mente con la irrisoria añoranza de un futuro apenas ahogado en sangre, tan afilados como la más cruel de las cuchillas.

Se introducen en la parte más escondida de su ser, como si siempre hubieran estado allí, y empiezan a cavar surcos cada vez más profundos, transformándose en ardientes y vívidas chispas que la más profunda oscuridad no logra extinguir.

Lo hieren, y él los ataca uno a uno, matándolos, asfixiándolos en la sangre que ahora ensucia sus manos, sin comprender el motivo de por qué debe renegar de aquellos pocos días en que una insignificante humana osó entrar en su vida tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, continúa en su exterminio, luchando decisivamente contra esos agudos fragmentos de un pasado que no quiere reconocer, consciente de que debe derrotarlos antes de que puedan llegar a formar parte de él.

Por fin, escogió su propio camino.

Los recuerdos son destruidos uno detrás del otro, mientras el sol frente a sus ojos se eclipsa tras las montañas del pasado.

Sólo una imagen permanece para desafiar la oscuridad, la cual lo hace dudar, pero no lo derrota.

La última luz se apaga sobre el rostro sonriente de la mujer que más que nadie se mereció su respeto, aquella que nunca fue llamada por su nombre.

-Bulma.- murmura despacio Vegeta, en una especie de tributo a la madre de su hijo, pronunciado con un tono de velada añoranza.

La oscuridad ha vencido de nuevo..

Levanta el vuelo, mientras que una sonrisa amenazadora, quizás teñida por un tinte amargo, toma forma en sus labios.

El príncipe de los saiyajins vuelve a reinar.

FIN


End file.
